


Betrayal From Within

by justplainvaults



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: AU, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Sarah Lyons’ position of leadership within the Brotherhood of Steel was hers by birthright. That is, until a betrayal from within led to a close brush with death. Shut out from the only life she’s ever known, she has only one goal in mind as she follows the Brotherhood along the East Coast; gaining back what she’s lost.And she’s not going to do it alone. The only question who she can, and will, trust.





	Betrayal From Within

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta reader kyliafanfiction.

_ Washington D.C. – Capital Wasteland – 2281 _

 

The ruins of Washington D.C. were alive with the sound of gunfire, blended together with the unmistakable growls and moans ghouls. From their place behind the relative shelter of what had once been an office building of some sorts, the Lyons’ Pride continued to pour fire into the oncoming horde, its numbers seemingly refusing to decrease even slightly.

“I don’t get where the hell all of these things are coming from!” Glade yelled towards Sarah’s direction, his voice muffled by the helmet covering his head.

“Must have been a big horde hiding out somewhere.” Slamming another fusion cell into her weapon, Sarah glanced over her shoulder towards her fellow soldier. “I told you we should have upped our patrols of the subways.”

“Ain’t gonna do us much good now, is it?” Kodiak strained to be heard over the gunfire. The horde had been the last thing any of them had been expecting. A patrol or two of Super-Mutants? That would have been expected. This? This was far from the norm. Especially given that ghouls mainly stuck to other parts of the Capital. They didn't come this close to the GNR. Not even Raiders were that senseless.

“No it’s not. Just keep firing! They’ve gotta stop sometime.” Peeking over her cover, Sarah took only a moment to level her weapon and pull the trigger, the ghoul that had been in her crosshairs dropping to the ground with one final snarl. But where said ghoul had fallen, another rushed to take its place. And behind that ghoul, even more. The pattern continued to repeat, despite the barrage of laser-rifle fire that continued to pour into the horde.

“We’re barely even making a dent!” Ducking only for a few moments to reload his rifle, Glade shook his head, the seemingly futile nature of the engagement frustrating , to say the least.

“Keep firing!”

“They’re slowing down at least…” Mowing down a few more of the ghouls still running towards them, Kodiak slammed the butt of his laser-rifle into one, the creature dropping to the ground and remaining still. The pattern repeated almost endlessly, with ghouls continuing the rush the Pride's position.

And then, the air grew silent. Sweeping their weapons across the ground before them, the Pride kept their eyes open, vigilant for any further signs that the horde still lingered. But still, the city ruins remained silent.

“They’ve stopped…” Sarah muttered, slowly lowering her weapon as she glanced around the body-strewn ground.

“Only question is why…” Dusk muttered, still scanning the area around them, ever vigilant. 

“Only question I’m asking is why the hell they sent us out to this spot to begin with. Three Dog wouldn’t be afraid of any of this shit.” Shaking his head, Kodiak checked how much of a charge his rifle still had inside it. Even with the horde dead in front of them, it was a long way back to anything that resembled safety. Even despite the Brotherhood’s efforts, the Super-Mutant problem was still far from solved, and given how much ammo the Pride had burned through, running into Mutants was the last thing any of them wanted.

“Better than just sitting around waiting for something to knock on our doorstep, isn’t it?” Shaking his head, Glade sighed and stepped over the mound of rubble that had served as part of their defense. “Might as well see if any of these damn things got something on them.”

“Just be careful.” Likewise checking her weapon, Sarah took a few tentative steps forward, a few paces behind Glade. The ghouls themselves remained where they’d fallen, the last bits of their irradiated life having been ripped from them. Aside from their ripped clothing, few looked as though they had anything of value on their persons. After how long most of them had likely been in the Wasteland, it was unlikely there would be anything but mutated flesh.

The last thing any of them expected was an explosion to rock the ground beneath their feet. With the building behind them erupting into a mixture of flame and smoke, rifle fire once more filled the air. Pushing herself back onto her feet as quickly as possible, Sarah rushed towards the closest thing that resembled shelter, with the other members of the Pride following suit. The smoke from the explosion filled the air, making it nearly impossible to see. Struggling to get her bearings, ears still ringing, Sarah looked over her shoulder, just barely able to see around the beam that was providing her with shelter. The fire rained down from above them, making it hard to pinpoint exactly where they were being fired upon.

Not the greatest odds, but surely not the worst they’d ever faced.

“Day just keeps getting fucking better, doesn’t it?” Hearing Dusk’s voice over the chaos of the newly initiated battle, Sarah rushed along the small overhanging section of the building, rubble crunching under the boots of her power armor. The firing continued, finally overpowering the ringing in her ears from the explosion. The relief from the ringing was short-lived. Between her own position and the rest of the Pride, the ground again shook from an explosion, albeit smaller than the one that had levelled half of the building.

“Stay in cover, damnit!” Hoping she’d be heard over the chaos of battle, Sarah rushed across the open ground, the sound of her heart pounding inside her ears. The rifle-fire had only increased in intensity, with the Pride now firing back at their attackers, still protected by their advantage in position. Ducking behind another pillar, Sarah forced heavy breaths into her lungs.

“How many of them are there?” She shouted, turning just enough to fire a few shoots at the enemy populated rooftop.

“More than a couple! Guess all the shooting woke up the Supers.”

“Great-just what we needed.” Sarah shouted back as more fire began to pour in on their position. Another rocket exploded in front of them, signaling that the Super Mutants above them clearly had gotten their hands on more firepower than the typical clustering they’d run into before.

“Boss, we gotta get inside. Try to get to higher ground.” Dusk shouted again, shortly before the signature sound of her weapon again rang out in Sarah’s ears. “Only way I’m gonna be able to get a clear shot at these things!”

Sarah’s decision barely needed even a moment’s consideration. “You heard her!” Continuing to pour fire onto the rooftop, if only to keep the Super-Mutants from returning fire, the Sentinel backed up towards the closest doorway, positioning herself at the entrance as the other members of the Pride began to make their way inside, each taking more than a fair amount of shots at the rooftop. Dusk was one of the last to enter, continuing only until the last round in her weapon had been fired before ducking inside. Sarah soon followed, the cartridge in her rifle spent as well.

“Alright, everyone get to the roof! And just give me a clear shot.” Dusk called out, already rushing for the stairs as rifle fire continued to pour in against the building. Reloading his own weapon, Kodiak remained close to the window as possible while remaining just out of sight.

“I’ll keep ‘em busy down here. Get up to the roof.” He said, just before peeking out and beginning to fire back at the rooftop once more. For a brief moment, the returning fire stopped, accompanied by the tortured scream of a Super-Mutant as it’s body fell from its shelter towards the ground, where it lay motionless. Rushing up the stairs, the sound of the Mutant’s scream seemingly following her, Sarah could already tell the building was barely in stable condition. Most of the buildings within the D.C. area hadn’t withstood the bombs, and those that had were barely anything resembling structurally sound.

This one clearly was in even worse condition than that. How it was still standing with all of them in it was a mystery that would have to wait however. For now, it was holding, and that was all that the Sentinel could ask for. At least being on top of a building would even the odds just a tiny bit. They’d been through far worse, and this was hardly as bad as it could be.

Another explosion rocked the building, more powerful than the ones that had preceded it. Enough so that the building continued to rock after the initial blast had ceased. The walls and floor continued to shake, rubble and dirt beginning to fall around the members of the Pride as they stood in the stairwell. Barely able to keep her balance, Sarah cast a quick glance up towards the ceiling, already hearing a rumbling that could only mean the building was mere moments from collapsing in on itself.

“EVERYONE OUT - NOW!” The Sentinel had barely begun to turn before the floors above them began to collapse on them, the sound of a screeching that easily overpowered her shouting.

Then, there was only darkness.

 


End file.
